IBC 13 celebrates Happy 60 Year Anniversary
February 27, 2019 Television viewing has become more exciting on the local front as IBC 13, which is stands for Iconic. Bold. Chill and the tagline Trese ng Bayan, emerged as a major player that broke the network duopoly since its test broadcast in 1959 and its launch on March 1, 1960, providing the TV landscape with its innovative and creative programming that offers the best in entertainment, news and current affairs, cultural and sports programs. As the network brought such number 1 shows of IBC 13, including Iskul Bukol, T.O.D.A.S., Chicks to Chicks, Maricel Live!, The Sharon Cuneta Show, Sic O'Clock News, Hapi House, Janella in Wonderland, Voltron Man, Syrena, among others. Now celebrating its Happy 60th Year with the top-rating programs like APO Tangahali Na!, Zylona, Hapi House, Express Balita, Rapunzel, PBA, NBA, Iskul Bukol, Talent ng Bayan,Express Balita Weekend, Who Wants to be a Millionaire? and Sarah G. Live at the forefront - all soaring high in the ratings that made the number 1 in leadership for both daytime and primetime - IBC 13 definitely has all the fitting reasons for a month-long birthday celebration as the original number 1 TV network by bringing you the best in quality daytime and primetime programming at its best As an anniversary offering in a new chapter in local television history, IBC 13 re-establishes its position as the country’s leading broadcasting network and boasts of a full load of events, activities and special offerings especially this month. These include the recent launch of the Tutok 13, a full-hour late-night news program which will give emphasis to the network's major thrust for the news and became the number 1 late-night newscast; the investigative documentary program Veronica Files, the crime investigation program Crime Desk, the much-anticipated premiere of five new shows like Travel Goals, Talents Academy, the newest primetime family teleserye Bukas May Kahapon starring Ruby Ruiz, Nanding Josef, Sarah Javier, Justin Lee, Mateo San Juan, JB Paguio and Zyren dela Cruz, the current affairs program OOTD: Opisyal of the Day, and the newest Sunday afternoon variety show SMAC Pinoy Ito!; plus the documentary special The Original Number One: IBC 13's Legacy to Philippine Television. IBC 13 has also been presenting back-to-back special episodes of T.O.D.A.S., DMZ TV Danze Party, Talent ng Bayan, Who Wants to be a Millionaire? and Sarah G. Live, as well as other exciting on-air and online promos. To cap off the station’s birthday month, your favorite Kaibigan stars, plus their fans and supporters are coming together for the Happy 60th Birthday of IBC: The Anniversary Party, one of the biggest media events of the year to be held on March 1 (Friday) at 6 p.m. at the IBC Broadcast Center in Capitol Hills Drive. It’s double the fun for the 13 celebration loaded with exciting games, prizes, and IBC 13 celebrities like Sarah Geronimo, Robin Padilla, Joyce Abestano with the cast of Iskul Bukol, the PBA players, DMZ TV Danze Party trio of Rizza Diaz, JC Tiuseco and DJ Tom Taus together with 89 DMZ DJs, the KapinoyLand characters as mascots, Joey de Leon and Kris Aquino with the rest of T.O.D.A.S. gang, Andrei Felix, to name a few, plus celebrity couple William Martinez and Yayo Aguila as they do the storytelling on Friday for the kids who will get to blow the IBC Happy 60th Birthday candle. Through these celebrations, IBC 13 shows its appreciation and gratitude for the support that were given to the network since the beginning. 'IBC is the winner': :IBC 13 :The original and undisputed No. 1 leading TV network in the country. :Since October 1959 :89 DMZ :The nation's No. 1 Sayaw music station. :Since November 18, 1989 ''Lupang Hinirang'' (2019 version for IBC 13) :Jay Sonza :Snooky Serna-Go :Kathy San Gabriel :PNP police :Mutya Orquia :Children :Children :Sarah Geronimo :Cesar Montano :APO Hiking Society :Dolly Anne Carvajal :Robin Padilla :Joe D'Mango :Cherryz Mendoza and Rico dela Paz :Yna Uy :Janella Salvador :Joyce Abestano and Patrick Destura :Sofia Andres and Diego Loyzaga :Shaina Magdayao and Oyo Boy Sotto :DJ Tom Taus, Rizza Diaz and JC Tiuseco :Brod Pete and Assunta de Rossi :Ariel Rivera, Vina Morales, Donna Cruz and Dingdong Avanzado :Joey de Leon :Bing Formento, Snooky Serna-Go, Jay Sonza, Kathy San Gabriel, TG Kintanar